The Beast Master
by shadowgirl999
Summary: What happened to Malakili, the Rancor tamer? Leia finds out years later, and aids him in his current business with an old friend... Rated M for nudity and sexual humiliation in flashbacks, adults only. Takes place after "Their Third Date" with flashbacks taking place in-between chapters 6 and 7 of my epic "Woman in Gold".


**THE BEAST MASTER: A star wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Flashback takes place in-between the events of chapters 6 and 7 of "Woman in Gold" and the main story, after the events of "Their third date". Leia meets Malakili, the Rancor keeper, while traveling through the dungeons with Rystall Sant. Years later, their paths cross once more and old acquaintances are re-forged. Rated M for nudity and sexuality, adults only. Enjoy!**

Leia and Rystall walked through the dungeons, Leia's blood-red skirts swaying as she walked. The half-naked princess struggled to keep her intimate zones covered as she followed closely behind her dancer friend.

"This way to the slave pits." Rystall said as she led Leia towards a narrow entrance covered with a barred door. "Now, Jabba said that you should prepare in here."

Leia grimaced at the look of the narrow door, not liking the smells and strange sound that came from it. Her body felt even colder than before in her golden slave bikini, making goosebumps ripple all over her exposed flesh.

"Rystall, we should get going now! We're on in ten minutes!" Beedo shouted, making Rystall whirl around.

"Coming, Beedo!" Rystall said as she let go of Leia's chains, letting the 18 remaining chain links dangle over Leia's shoulder and over her bare back, the cold metal making Leia quiver. "Sorry princess, I'll be back soon! Go ahead and change!"

Rystall kissed Leia's cheeks, making the princess blush as she walked towards the exit. The door closed with a mighty BOOM, making Leia flinch as the locks set in place. Leia was alone now, nearly-naked and alone in the dungeons. She considered seeing Han again, but she knew that such acts were forbidden to her as a sex slave. The bikini-clad princess walked through the halls and headed towards a dressing room next to the narrow door, curious about what lay beyond. Leia shook such thoughts from her head, shivering.

"_**Don't get too curious, it's nothing good." **_Leia's mind told her as she undid her bra and stepped out of her boots._** "Just get changed."**_

Leia undid her skirts and removed her bracelets, hang reaching for the box containing an outfit she was to wear for a new performance, undoubtedly something exposing and humiliating. However, she figured it was better than performing totally nude before the crowd, as she had done several times before. Leia paused however, when a strange shuffling and growling noise made itself know from the door behind her.

"What was that?" Leia asked, forgetting she was all alone in the dressing rooms.

She stood up and walked towards it, her curiosity overwhelming her modesty. As she approached, she could hear strange noises coming from it that did not sound familiar.

"Hello?" Leia asked, stepping slowly and carefully as she walked up to the door. "Is somebody there?"

Leia walked over to the door as a low growl emitted from beyond the bars, making her shiver in her state of nudity. She noticed a narrow door leading towards a strange entrance in the dungeons. Leia had not been here long enough to know what was beyond that door, but she knew it was nothing good. She had heard that Oola, who formerly held her position as Jabba's favorite sex slave, had been killed when she refused Jabba's advances and was dropped into the pit, but she didn't know what lay beyond. Leia gulped as her curiosity got the better of her. She walked to the door and pressed a few buttons on the keypad, making it open with a hiss.

"Hello?" Leia asked, looking into the shadows. The area around her was humungous, and it smelled rank and filthy, like an animal's droppings.

Her bare feet stepped on something hard, and when she looked down, she realized it was a few bones from an alien species she didn't recognize. Leia also saw a few bones from a Twi'lek, apparently recently digested, and shuddered, realizing it was Oola, the slave girl who predated her as Jabba's favorite. She began having second thoughts as a rumbling sound made itself known. Leia turned around and jumped when she came face-to face with a gigantic crustacean with beady eyes and huge fangs, her heart skipping a beat or two as the door slammed shut automatically, cutting her off. A mighty roar emitted from the beast's huge jaws, making Leia scream.

"HEELLLP!" Leia screamed at the top of her mighty lungs, her breast expanding as she took in another breath.

She recognized the monster as a Rancor, a beast not native to Tatooine. Her maids and caretakers had told her stories of Rancors who ate little girls who didn't go to bed on time, but this was no story. Leia's heart pounded and her breath came in short gulps as she backed up, feeling small as she stood naked and absolutely helpless before the monster. She ran away as the Rancor chased her into a jagged niche, its beady black eyes staring at the exposed princess. It lumbered forwards and held her in the corner, reaching out with its huge claws.

"Get back!" Leia shouted, throwing rocks at it and scrambling to find something, anything, to defend herself, naked and helpless as she was.

The beast ignored the rocks, growling and walking closer, its claws reaching inches from her bare body. Leia closed her eyes, realizing how foolish she had been and took a deep breath, preparing for the end.

"Back, boy!" a voice yelled as a man with a black hood, no shirt and a baggy pair of pants walked forward, cracking a whip and holding a flare. "Go on, get away!"

Leia looked to the source of the voice and the sound, noticing how he was able to direct the beast with the flare, which apparently caught the Rancor's attention. The giant crustacean's tiny eyes followed the flare as he slowly walked away, leading the beast back into the confines of its portcullis. Leia quickly scrambled to her feet, her naked body now covered in dust and dirt from the sweat that covered it, and hid in the corner, shivering as she scanned the area. The door had opened and Rystall stood in the doorway, beckoning Leia to come to her.

"Come on, hurry!" Rystall shouted as Leia stared at her with a look of relief, jumping to her feet. "Malakili, now!"

Leia ran to her friend, her bare breasts bouncing slightly as she did so. She leaped into Rystall's arms and ran out the door, followed by the Rancor keeper as he tossed the beast a live Womp Rat, pressing a button and making the door slide shut behind him as the Rancor chomped down on the creature.

"Oh my god, Leia! Are you okay?" Rystall asked, hugging the naked princess close as she shivered and shook.

"It-It was s-so close…!" Leia stammered, snuggling into Rystall as her bare skin dripped with sweat.

"What were you thinking?" Malakili said in disbelief, an angry expression on his face. "One more second and you could have been Rancor food!"

"Hey, go easy on her." Rystall said, placing her hands on her hips. "She's new here and she's been through a lot the last couple days."

"I'm s-sorry." Leia said, standing up straight and quickly covering herself as she realized she was fully naked before a male. "I w-was just c-curious. I don't know w-what's happening to me, its l-like I'm losing m-my mind."

She shuddered as Rystall hugged her close, resting her head on the older woman's clavicle. Leia sobbed into her skin, making the dancer rub the back of her head comfortingly.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry I was so rough with you." Malakili said as he hung up the whip he had been holding. "You're princess Leia, aren't you?"

"Not a princess, not anymore." Leia said in a low, sad tone as she quickly covered her naked form with her hands. "I'm nothing now, a slave girl. My planet is gone, my title is worthless."

"What makes you say that?" Malakili asked, a questioning look on his face. "aren't you a princess by training, by birth, by your very culture? Is being a slave girl something you are, or something you do because your friends are captives here?"

Leia thought about that for a moment as she shivered, following Rystall into the dressing rooms nearby as Malakili respectfully turned his back to the two women as they started bathing each other.

"You know, that's a good question." She said as she sat down on the chair, Rystall approaching her with a sponge and some cleaning fluid as she stripped off her bodyglove. "I guess I didn't think about it. It's not like I was given a choice. I stripped for him willingly, I put on this bikini willingly, and I'm naked willingly, but it isn't what I was trained for. Not by a long shot."

"Exactly, don't worry about your friends, they should be fine. And don't let what other people tell you define what you are." Malakili said as he flexed his back. "I should know that isn't the case."

Leia raised an eyebrow, looking curious as she scrubbed Rystall's bare breasts and flat stomach.

"What do you mean?" she asked, moving the sponge down to Rystall's hips and vaginal triangle.

"I used to be in the Circus Horrificus." Malakili said. "I worked for the owner, Gargonn the Hutt, when he was touring the galaxy. I was the only one who could tame the creatures without too much risk. It was a decent job, but it didn't last too long."

Leia looked at him, imploring him to continue. She didn't even care anymore that she was naked before him and bathing with another woman while talking to him, she just wanted to hear more.

"What happened?" she asked curiously, wondering about his story.

"There was an accident a few years ago." Malakili said as he fumbled with his fingers nervously. "We were in Nar Shadda, in the Ko Hentota district, putting on a performance, when an Arqet got loose and attacked the crowd. It killed 12 people before turning on us. We couldn't even stun the beast, it was so enraged. It eventually escaped into the ventilation ducts and made it out of there without a trace. After that, the whole circus had to escape that place."

He sighed as Leia scrubbed Rystall's underarms absentmindedly, listening to the beast keeper's story. She could feel the fear in his words and the pity he felt at the incident.

"The people who ran the Circus Horrificus were furious." He continued, shuddering slightly. "To cover their losses, they sold off some of the beasts and because I was responsible for the incident, they sold me to Jabba to help pay off their debts. They claimed I was being 'transferred', but it was obvious what they meant."

Leia felt a tightness in her body at the sad tale, shivering both from her pity and the cold water Rystall was washing her with.

"But it wasn't all that bad." Malakili said with a smile. "Sure, Salacious is horrible to deal with, but Porcellus was pretty nice and J'Quille's fun to hang around with. Bib Fortuna even showed me the Rancor, and I was surprised. I had never dreamed I would see such a rare beast in my life."

"And so you tamed it." Leia said, soaping up Rystall's buttocks as she giggled slightly. "I know what you mean about Salacious. He's always grabbing me when I least expect it and I hate it."

"I should go, I wouldn't want to intrude on your privacy any longer." Malakili said as he exited the dancer's pit. "Good luck, Princess."

"Thank you, Malakili." Leia said as she sighed, Rystall kissing her cheeks.

"That's my girl." Rystall cooed as she hugged the naked princess tightly. "Come on Leia, let's get your hair shampooed and shaved."

Leia stood still in the shower as Rystall soaped up her hair, her short-trimmed fingernails feeling amazing on her scalp after such stress. She felt the laser trimmer passing over her body as Lyn Me, who had followed her in, stripped off her black bikini and shaved the princess's legs and underarms. Leia took a deep breath as Rystall scrubbed her breasts and Lyn shaved her vulva, buttocks, and back. She thought of how kind Malakili was, how she could feel so sorry for his situation. Leia had always been against slavery for such reasons as his, and swore that when she got out of here, when the Rebellion won the war against the Galactic Empire, they would outlaw slavery on penalty of death.

"Leia?" Rystall asked, holding out the sponge. "It's your turn."

"Sorry Rystall, I was just thinking." Leia said as she accepted the sponge and started scrubbing the naked dancer. "Do you want me to shave you too?"

"No, I'll handle that." Rystall said as she kissed Leia's cheeks, making her blush. "Just be thorough."

Leia scrubbed Rystall's body from head to toe, making dirt and other by-products of intense movement and dancing run down her skin. The two nude women stood in silence for a little while as Leia soaped up Rystall's back and legs, moving up to her arms and picking up the laser trimmer.

"Thanks, Leia." Rystall said, kissing her as she shaved her underarms.

"No problem." Leia said as she knelt down. "Now brace yourself, I haven't done this before."

"Don't worry, it's on low burn. It should be fine." Rystall said as Leia moved the trimmer over her pubic triangle.

True to her word, it was perfectly fine for Rystall's feminine parts, which were the only parts besides her underarms and scalp that grew hair. Leia, although not attracted to members of her own sex, found herself appreciating the perfection that was Rystall's body. The firm breasts, the long neck, the powerful legs, and the lips that were so plump she could curl up in them…Leia shook her head and finished, cleaning out the laser trimmer and placing it in the bag Rystall had brought.

"Okay, we're done." Rystall said as she handed Leia a towel and dried herself off as Beedo and Yarna walked forward, looking frustrated. "Let's get topside."

"Where have you two been?" Beedo asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Jabba's expecting you two up and dancing by now!"

"We just had a little delay with the Rancor." Rystall said as she hugged Leia close. "But it's all sorted out now, don't worry."

"Well, you two need your costumes on and we need to perform now! Master Jabba isn't patient, you know!" Yarna said as she adjusted her headdress. "Hurry!"

"Come on, Leia. Let's go." Rystall said as she took her hand and picked up the box Leia had set near the doorway. "You forgot your costume, I'll put it on you on the way."

Leia paused as Rystall slid the costume onto her body, sighing in disgust at the outfit. She sat down and swallowed her pride as she remembered that she had no choice in what she wore. She just had to put up with this until Han was free.

"Okay, let's go." She said, holding Rystall's hand. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie." Rystall said as she kissed Leia's cheek and giggled when she realized her slip of the tongue. "Sorry, did I say that out loud?"

"It's not a problem." Leia said, adjusting her outfit. "Let's just go."

**Later…**

Leia and Rystall walked out into the court, with Leia's outfit drawing stares wherever she walked. The top was an uncomfortable gold chainmail brasserie joined at the back by a racerback style strap, and it was strung so tightly it left marks on her skin. The bottom part was a tiny gold miniskirt made out of scale mail, which was designed to flare up whenever she lifted her legs and reveal what she wore underneath it, which was in this case, as with her original golden bikini, nothing but air. Both were dotted in hundreds of tiny gemstones, making Leia glitter in the light like a Faberge egg. Her boots had been replaced with crystalline high heels, carved out of pink crystal. Leia realized this was similar to a fairy tale in which the princess wore glass slippers, but rather than the elegant, regal dresses the princess wore in the children's stories, Leia's current outfit, much like her golden bikini, was only suitable for a slut.

"And so, my princess returns!" Jabba bellowed as the crowd roared their approval at the sight of the princess in such a revealing outfit. "Come, my lovely girl, and dance for my crowd!"

"Don't worry, Leia. I'll lead in this dance." Rystall whispered as she kissed Leia's cheeks.

Leia blushed and imitated Rystall's movements, kicking her legs up. She screwed her eyes shut in utter shame as her miniskirt flare up to flash the crowd a glimpse of her freshly-defoliated vulva and buttocks, making them roar in approval as they took pictures of her exposure and video-recorded it for the galaxy to see on various pornographic websites.

"This dance is suited specifically for the princess in mind." Jabba announced to the crowd as he took a puff of his hookah. "It shows off her shameless nature and wealth with the costume designed to make her beautiful body glitter, so enjoy the view, my friends!"

Leia fumed inwardly as her golden scale-mail miniskirt flared up again, again forcing her to flash the crowd unwillingly. She felt her private regions growing cold as she danced, the chilly air making her clitoris recede into her vulva for warmth. She squatted and thrust her chest upwards as she caught sight of a topless slave girl with something over her head being fondled and spanked by the Gamorreans. Leia gasped as she realized the woman had a huge, padded diaper on her head, as well as one over her crotch as they were intended to be used, with plastic panties to prevent leaks. The woman also had diapers on her feet and over each of her hands, and Leia was certain at least a few of them had been full when this disgusting act had been forced upon her. The girl apparently had something very discomforting inside the gigantic diaper over her crotch, whether it be ice, stinging nettles, burning pepper, live bugs or something far worse, it seemed to be immensely uncomfortable for her to wear on her intimate parts. Not only that, but from the way the girl was itching her redden thighs Leia was positive that she had severe, burning diaper rash from being forced to wear it past its emptying date and having the diaper rub against her skin roughly. Leia prayed that nobody would force her into such a humiliating predicament, even the idea of wearing a diaper over her crotch as intended, let along over her hands and head, in such a den of depravity would be too humiliating for the princess to bear.

"Very good, now wave back and forth while I kiss downwards." Rystall instructed, breaking Leia out of her stupor. "Right now, please."

Leia closed her eyes and swayed her body back and forth, feeling Rystall's lips upon her exposed skin. The gold chainmail skirt and top jingled as she noticed Malakil watching from the crowd, apparently taking a break from his duties as Rancor keeper. Leia didn't mind if he saw her like this, having heard his life's story. She danced and spun for over an hour, her uncomfortable bra clenching her breasts. Leia's outfit shimmered from the enormous amount of gemstones attached to it, practically lighting up the room. Suddenly, a spotlight was put on her, the light reflecting off of the hundreds of gemstones and precious metal and shining all over the dance floor and walls like Leia was a disco ball.

"See how the light makes the princess glisten like the precious treasure she is!" Jabba shouted as the crowd roared deafening shouts of approval, making Leia's ears hurt. "Such a precious gem, she wears the wealth of a planet on her beautiful body! Kiss Miss Sant, my Kahnkee!"

Leia closed her eyes and pressed her lips tightly against Rystall's, losing herself in the kiss as the crowd went wild. She held her close and danced with her as Rystall unzipped her bodyglove and kicked it away, using her hoofed feet to spin around and tilt Leia back as if in a formal dance. Leia shuddered as the naked Theelin tilted her back and smiled at her, gulping before she thrust her head upwards and kissed Rystall quickly.

"Not good enough, my pet." Jabba said as he inhaled his hookah. "With passion!"

Leia grimaced at Jabba's demands and looked up at Rystall, who nodded and smiled to reassure her. She thrust her heat upwards once more and pressed her lips tightly against the Theelin dancers own, closing her eyes in passion as the crowd went berserk. Rystall gently cupped her buttocks as she kissed her, Leia's gemstone-studded costume shimmering as it was pressed against Rystall's naked form.

"Such a tease, the princess wears nothing beneath her skirts!" Jabba called in a mocking tone as the crowd laughed, some of them using their comlinks to take pictures of Leia's exposed vulva underneath the (very mini) miniskirt. "She has no shame like free women and I love her for it!"

Leia blushed in shame and outrage at this treatment, just before Rystall peppered her face with kisses and moved down to her clavicles. She then sighed and closed her eyes as she continued dancing for the next ten minutes, with Rystall grinding against her body like a stripper might do.

"I suppose that is enough for now, princess. Return to your lord's throne." Jabba said as he tugged on her chains, making her walk to the throne. "Malakili, I understand the princess had a run-in with the Rancor?"

"Yes, master." Malakil said, gulping slightly. "It was an accident. It won't happen again."

"See that it does not." Jabba said as he fondled Leia's exposed body. "Now princess, change back into your golden bikini in front of my crowd."

Leia reluctantly removed her skimpy costume in front of the audience, making them jeer and catcall as she caught sight of Lando in the crowd, still in his Tamtel Screej disguise. She removed her top and then the skirt, handing them to a slave girl wearing a bandeau and a thong. Leia then walked over to a glass case containing her slave bikini, knowing she was to move towards it herself as part of her humiliation, willingly walking towards the outfit that had caused such degradation for her. As she strutted nude before the crowd, males fondled and groped her body, some of them holding out their penises before her. Leia winced inwardly, but put on a strong mask for all to see, opening the glass case and looking up at Jabba.

"Yes." Jabba told her as he breathed smoke into her eyes from his hookah. "You may dress."

Leia hated having to ask permission to put on clothing, especially something as humiliating and exposing as her slave bikini. She opened the case and slid the skimpy costume back onto her sexy body, the familiar look of a uterus, ovaries, endometrium, fallopian tubes, vagina and hymen shimmering as the skirt plate was placed over her crotch. She shivered as the gold brasserie, devoid of padding, slid over her bare nipples, making them grow hard from the frigid metal. Two slave girls took hold of Leia's hair and braided it into the phallic slave braid and testicular bun, attaching the hairpiece and penile microcosm to hold it in place. Leia then stepped into her boots and clamped the wristlet over her left wrist, sliding the armband onto her right bicep. Her long braid dangled on her back, the gold microcosm feeling cold on her bare back. Leia hated this hairstyle. Not only did it leave her body exposed, it resembled a male's genitals, which the crowd was convinced she lusted for above all else. She stood up as her body was finished being decorated for the crowd's pleasure, her golden bikini shimmering in the dim lighting.

"Very lovely, princess." Jabba said as he swirled hi wine around in his glass and tugged her close to him. "Drink with me, my lovely slave."

Leia ran to him to avoid slipping in her boots, accepting the goblet as Jabba placed her hand upon it and tilted it up, forcing her to swallow the horrible wine. It was pure spice in a drink that tasted like rocket fuel, making her gag as it passed down her throat and into her belly. Leia prayed she wouldn't end up addicted to spice after her ordeal, and leaned into her master's frigid flesh. She noticed Malakili in the crowd talking to Rystall and nodded to both of them, reassuring them that she was okay.

"There princess, did you enjoy my wine?" jabba said as he poured the dregs of it over Leia's face.

"No _**master**_, I hate it." She said as she glared at him and put her hands on her hips, the vaginal skirt clips feeling cold to her touch. "It's as disgusting as you are."

"I love it when you get fiery, my sexy slave." Jabba said as he pulled the princess into the slave's embrace, making her wince. "It makes me glad to have you as a concubine, and soon…my wife."

Leia grimaced as her breasts, face, arms, belly, legs, crotch, and neck came into contact with his frigid, sticky flesh, making her moan in disgust. She could feel his fat fingers fondling her bareness beneath her skirts, touching her between her breasts and rubbing her vulva.

"Now, we must converse with Boba Fett soon, my lovely." Jabba said as he pushed Leia into a submissive leaning position. "We have a little manner to discuss with him regarding you."

Leia didn't want to think about what that meant, and she took a deep breath and leaned back against her master's bulk, her skimpy costume feeling absolutely uncomfortable on her lovely body. She saw Malakili leaving the throne room, and felt bad for the man, knowing that he was to serve Jabba unwillingly, and was just as much a slave as she was.

"_**Malakili, I hope you get out of here someday." **_Leia thought as she curled up on the throne, trying to warm herself in the frigid gold costume._** "I wouldn't wish enslavement like this upon anyone. Someday soon, I will be free and I hope you get out too.**_"

Leia looked to the doorway as the bounty hunter entered, a woman on each arm. She didn't like what Jabba had said about the manner 'regarding her' with Boba Fett, but she would endure it, whatever it was. It was only a manner of patience. She sat on the throne defiantly, waiting for her next move.

"_**Soon." **_Leia thought as she sat exposed and humiliated in her golden slave bikini._** "Someday very soon."**_

**15 years later…**

Leia walked through the streets of Mos Eisley in a white military shirt and pants with R2-D2 by her side, now 38 years old and looking around the local entertainment. Ever since the New Republic took over, most of the illicit activities had ceased, and with slavery being outlawed completely, the Hutts and other slave traders had left the area. It still wasn't the safest place in the galaxy, but Leia felt a lot safer walking the streets now than when Jabba had his whole setup in town. And with his palace being converted into an orphanage and refugee shelter, there wasn't much of anything left of his criminal empire, leaving the streets a lot less dangerous than before. The only trouble Leia had had so far was with a few crooks who attempted to rob her in an alleyway, but after a few force shoves, a blast from R2's cattle prod and a swing of her lightsaber, she made sure they wouldn't harm a woman again.

"Let's see, it was somewhere around here." Leia said as R2 beeped and projected a hologram map. "There!"

She pointed to a small building with a neon sign glowing over it saying CRYSTAL MOON: RESTURANT, BAR AND GRILL.

"That's Porcellus's new restaurant. It's having a little trouble starting out, so I said I was coming over to talk to him before I get going with work today. I'm going to let him know that I'm interested in investing in it." Leia explained to R2 as he beeped in response.

She entered the doorway and looked around the place, taking in the smell of fresh-cooked food and the sound of clinking glasses and plates. Leia felt a puff of warm, moist air as she stood by the counter, waiting patiently as a purple-skinned Twi'lek waitress in a very cute tuxedo and bow tie walked up to her.

"Good evening, highness. I wasn't expecting you here." The waitress said with a bow. "Anything for today?"

"Actually, I was going to talk to the owners, Porcellus and Malakili." Leia said as she sat down at a table. "Could you bring them, please?"

"Of course, highness, just a second." The waitress said as she turned around and walked away, disappearing into the kitchens.

Fifteen minutes later, she reappeared with Porcellus and Malakili following, both men looking surprised. Both of them looked much tidier than when she last saw them, with Malakili wearing a suit and tie and Porcellus in a chef's outfit.

"Princess Leia, what a surprise!" Malakili said with a bow as Porcellus followed suit. "I haven't seen you in years now and you haven't aged a day! How are you?"

"Doing very well, thank you." Leia said as she looked around the restaurant. "You two look like you're doing pretty well yourselves."

"Well, we do our best." Porcellus said as he shrugged. "Mos Eisley seemed like a pretty good place to set up, especially since the neighborhood's gotten a lot nicer in the last ten years or so."

"Yeah, property taxes are pretty low, the location's decently well-traveled, and with the Empire finally collapsing for good there's a lot less hassle with the local authorities coming in and bothering customers." Malakili said, smiling wide. "Business is slow, but we can at least cover the property taxes and stuff."

"That's great." Leia said with a smile as R2 beeped happily. "In fact, that partly why I'm here. As well as a thank-you for the best meal ever on my birthday on Zeltros last year, I've decided to invest in your restaurant."

"Really?" Malakili said in surprise as Porcellus smiled. "Thank you! I…I don't know how to repay you! Not only for this, but for freeing me from Jabba. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, your highness."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine." Leia said with a smile. "I'd stay for lunch, but I also have a lot of work to do today with a few New Republic meetings, and besides, although my clothing is better than what I wore last time you saw me, I still don't think it's quite 'black tie' appropriate."

"Don't worry, we also have take-out." Porcellus said as he headed for the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"If it's not too much trouble, a take-out of crab Rotoven and some Kodari-rice." Leia said as she slid a credit chip into the machine.

"Sure thing, highness. It'll be just a minute." Porcellus said as he disappeared into the kitchens with a card for the chef. "Gurnak, special take-out order!"

Leia patiently waited until Porcellus returned 15 minutes later with her order, handing her the meal, which was in a metal container to keep it warm.

"Thank you, Porcellus." She said, smiling widely. "For everything. I'm sorry about the Rancor."

"It's all right, I've gotten over it." Malakili said with a smile as he returned to the kitchens. "It's always tough having a pet die on you, but eventually, you learn to live with it. Take care, princess."

Leia then left the restaurant, her white military uniform reflecting the sun's heat back unlike the slave bikini which conducted it to burn every inch of skin it touched. She walked side-by-side with R2-D2 to her ship, a small diplomatic cruiser, before entering.

"Set course for Dantooine." Leia said as she sat down in her private cabin, leaning back as the ship rumbled slightly. "No need to rush, we can get there right on time."

As the takeoff sequence started up, Leia slowly ate her lunch, which was as delicious as ever. She savored the taste as she saw the Crystal Moon restaurant slowly fade from view, replaced by a view of Tatooine's dry atmosphere. She finished her meal and then stripped off her uniform and walked across the room in her red bra and underwear, looking at the formal green dress hanging in her closet. R2 watched unaffected by what he saw, whistling and beeping to her to communicate.

"Yes, it is very nice." Leia said as she savored the taste of her meal. "They're going to be pretty popular around there."

She turned around and unclipped her bra, hanging it up as she bent over and removed her panties. Leia then stretched out, laying down on a bed while totally naked for a deep relaxing rest. She thought of all the people she had met in Jabba's Palace, and how their destinies were still intertwined in one way or another. How those who had committed great wrongs got their punishments, and those who were innocents who just happened to get a job working for a vile gangster got their rewards. Leia had been reminded just recently by Luke, Han and Rotta that she was the main catalyst for all of that to happen. If Leia had never been made into a slave girl, killed Jabba and escaped, none of those people would have been affected in the ways they were. As such, Leia saw her golden bikini in a new light she never had before. She curled up into a ball, considering renaming the costume in her mind's eye to the 'Liberator Leia' bikini, rather than 'Slave Leia' as it was originally known by most of the galaxy who had seen her in it or read about it in her book _'A Woman in Gold'_.

"R2, make a note for me please, to rename the gold 'slave bikini' as 'liberator armor' in the revised edition of _'Woman in gold'_." Leia said as she curled up like a cat, naked and cozy on her cot. "And please wake me up in about 6 hours."

Artoo beeped in reply as the naked princess curled into a ball and closed her lovely eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Leia knew she had not only affected her own life by escaping, but all the others as well, becoming a catalyst for change among many people in the palace. She was now convinced she had been destined to be enslaved by Jabba, and viewed her time as a sex slave in an all-new light. Leia was proud and strong, and ever since becoming a mother and going through giving birth and recovering, she now saw herself doubly so and was proud of her children for being so loving and happy. And it all came back to her when she had, for the first time in years, aided the beast master.

**The end.**

**Please review, my wife Sarah and I love hearing feedback on these stories during our off-time from our day jobs. **

**The idea of "Liberator Leia" comes from my younger sister, who always loved Leia in that outfit and saw her as a powerful slayer who killed an alien drug lord who sexually abused her and forced her to wear it to humiliate her, but she killed him in revenge while wearing said outfit and turned it into the armor of a warrior woman. Thanks, Amy!**


End file.
